


In The Moment

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels in Heat, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Collars, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubcon Cuddling, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Bottoming, Hotel Sex, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Sam Winchester, John Talks Dirty, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Motel but u know, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Lucifer, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective John Winchester, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, Tickling, Top John, Wing Kink, Wings, by which I mean, john just sort of puts up with it cause hes tired, lucifer is cuddly after being fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: John's willing to go to any lengths to protect his boys from the Devil. And maybe the Devil just needs some TLC.





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a crackship but now  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ oops  
> (also this is somewhat a test to see how many ppl read my fics bc they like me and not bc i use popular ships LMAO)  
> ((and also a little bit of stepping out of my comfort zone in my wording/descriptions of smut,, trying to be more descriptive and dirty n shit,, so obviously the best place to do that is a fic most ppl probably wont read))

John Winchester is not a man to be messed with. Lucifer learns this the hard way.

It had taken him three days and a billion tries, but finally Lucifer manages to manifest inside John’s motel room. The walls are covered in sigils and papers, and the place has certainly been lived in, but John doesn’t seem to be home. It’s sort of a shame – Lucifer had actually half-way wanted to meet the boys’ father. He’d heard quite a bit about John.

And then he pauses. The shower is on. John _is_ home, then.

He occupies himself peering over the Winchester father’s documents and finds a particular one that catches his eye; a werewolf out in Texas. He’s always had a bit of a soft spot for werewolves. Why God had made them, he has no idea – they’re abominations, and they can’t even help it. Sort of like himself.

Then there’s a sharp pricking in his neck. He jerks away on instinct, slapping a hand over the sting with a hiss, and turns to face John Winchester. John’s got a syringe, one that’s clearly just injected its contents into Lucifer’s body. Lucifer frowns at him, brows furrowed.

“What the fuck, Winchester?”

“We’ve been waiting for you to come around,” John says, folding his arms. “Surprised it took you this long.”

“Well – you did your warding extremely well, I must say.. it took me a while to get in. You.. ah..” Lucifer pauses as a wave of nausea grips him, and he sways where he stands. “What did you..?”

“Safety precaution.” John smirks at him, tossing the syringe into the trash. “Just to ensure you won’t get up to anything nefarious.”

“Me? Nefarious? I think you have the wrong – _ughh_..” Lucifer has to sit down on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands and trying to fight whatever the hell’s happening. His grace feels like it’s shutting down and his wings manifest and he is so, _so_ exhausted. John moves over, standing over him, and he peers up at the Winchester. John kneels so they’re face-to-face, dark eyes narrowed and glinting with amusement.

“Sleep,” He orders, and with one little shove he gets Lucifer back into the sheets. “An unfortunate side effect.. but helpful.”

Lucifer stares blankly at the ceiling, already fading out of consciousness.

When he wakes John’s looking over some papers at the desk. He squirms to sit up, groaning a little in pain and rubbing his temples. John turns, raises an eyebrow and smirks at the soft sounds of pain that escape him.

“Morning, sunshine. Sleep well?”

“Fuck yourself,” Lucifer groans, leaning back into the soft mattress beneath him. John scoffs.

“Mind your tone,” The hunter warns, narrowing his eyes. “For once in your life you aren’t in a position of power. And I am not as generous as my boys.”

Lucifer laughs, although he sounds every bit as tired as he feels. “Your boys sure aren’t very generous to begin with, considering Dean shot me.”

John sighs and stands, moving over to where Lucifer’s lying. He hasn’t bothered to put his shirt on yet, and Lucifer can’t help the way his eyes wander momentarily. John is an attractive man – Lucifer had expected him to be. And Lucifer would be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn’t the littlest bit turned on.

“So,” John says, folding his arms. “We need information out of you. So you can make this easy; or you can make this really, _really_ difficult.”

Lucifer’s feathers twitch under him and he bites his lip. “Hm. Well. Tempting offer, but I can’t say I’ve ever make anything easy on myself.”

John regards him for a long moment. “Maybe,” The hunter says finally, settling himself on the bed next to Lucifer’s head. “Okay, listen. My boys – they want information out of you. Me? I only want to ask one little favor of you.”

Lucifer frowns, reluctantly sitting up and crossing his arms to mirror John. “And what, may I ask, is that?”

John sighs and leans forward. “Leave my boys alone,” He says simply. “Stay away from Sam and Dean. That’s all I want.”

Lucifer lets out a long breath. “You know, John, I wish I could. I don’t want to put anything on their shoulders. But I _have_ to. I can’t agree to your favor.”

John just nods. “I know.”

And then John’s pushing Lucifer back down into the sheets, pinning his arms above his head and watching impassively as he squirms. Lucifer glares up at him, trying to mask the way his heartbeat has sped up, the way his cheeks are flushing, and more importantly the hitch of his breath when he’d hit the mattress. John’s warm, offsetting Lucifer’s natural coldness, and Lucifer shivers involuntarily.

“John,” Lucifer mutters warningly, blue eyes meeting John’s dark ones. “You are playing a very dangerous game here.”

“I’m aware.” John shifts to holding Lucifer’s wrists with one hand, the other running down his chest to the hem of his shirt. Lucifer’s breath catches again as the hunter’s callused fingers slip up under the fabric, fanning over the soft skin of his stomach. He grits his teeth, looking away from John’s gaze, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his belly.

And then John tickles him.

Lucifer’s sides are sensitive – hell, his entire body is vulnerable to John’s expert fingers. He writhes and squirms and laughs involuntarily under John, and his feet kick at the sheets, and John doesn’t let up until he cries out for mercy. Then the hunter backs off just enough for him to calm down, panting and flushed in the sheets, coated in a light sheen of sweat. It’s awful, John thinks, because he looks so tempting and open. So John leans down, crushes their lips together, and Lucifer inhales sharply with surprise.

It takes a moment of encouraging but eventually Lucifer leans into it, tentatively reaching up one hand to run through John’s dark hair. John coaxes him into parting his lips, and he lets out a long exhale when the hunter’s tongue slips in against his own. He’s never made out with anyone like this before – well, in all actuality, he’s never made out with anyone before, period. It’s not really his style.

Then John grinds into him, fingers finding his hips and pulling him closer, and he gasps into the kiss, hands moving down to John’s forearms. He can feel the length of John’s cock in the crook of his hip, resting close to his own, and he curses himself when the thought of John fucking into him is quickly followed by a rush of fluid in his pants, which at once begins to soak through the crotch. John smirks into the kiss, fingers trailing down to slide through the damp spot, teasing his opening, and he moans involuntarily, hips rolling down to feel it.

“Dean told me some of you angels are.. interestingly wired,” John murmurs, kisses moving down to his throat. “But if I’d known it was like this and you’d be so wet for me I would’ve been much more into the plan from the beginning.”

Lucifer whimpers, because the scratch of John’s scruff on his throat and jaw is making him tremble with want and John’s still rubbing hard against the growing wet spot and he _is_ , he’s so aroused and he wants John inside him so bad. Distantly he recognizes he’s gone into heat for the hunter. John’s hips roll forward, lightly rubbing their cocks together, and he keens and John groans and for a moment his entire body tenses.

John pulls his overshirt down his arms (when had he let go of his wrists?) and his t-shirt up and off over his head. Almost immediately John’s mouth attaches to one nipple, sucking softly, tongue rolling around it, and he whines vaguely, letting his fingers twist into John’s hair again. John glances up at him, and he stares back, blue eyes hooded with lust.

Slowly, softly, John kisses down Lucifer’s stomach, maintaining eye contact as he opens the button of Lucifer’s jeans and drags the zipper down. Lucifer’s achingly hard and his cock throbs at the cool motel air, free from the restricting jeans. The Archangel’s hips shift upwards as John tugs the jeans and the boxers underneath down his legs, and then he’s spread out and naked and desperate.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” John murmurs, his lips brushing Lucifer’s inner thigh; Lucifer shudders. “I’m going to eat you out until you cum. And then I’m going to fuck you ten ways to Sunday so you won’t walk straight for a week. And you will _beg_ me for it. Understand?”

Lucifer nods, his breath hitching. His imagination is getting carried away with the thought of John fucking him; thrusting deep, groaning low. He shudders again all the way down – he can only imagine John’s size, he’ll probably be ripped apart right down the middle, split open on John’s cock until he pleads for mercy, begs John to stop because if he doesn’t Lucifer might just break into pieces.

John’s mouth on his cunt slams him back to the real world, and that tongue working into him and the scruff on his thighs and he arches and moans. His heat’s taking over his mind, he can’t think straight and every inch of him wants John inside him now. Still, John had been serious about the plan for the night, and despite Lucifer’s half-coherent begging and pleading to be fucked he stays kneeled between the angel’s thighs, using his tongue and two fingers to spread Lucifer out.

“John, please,” Lucifer manages, voice cracking in the middle. “John, John, need you inside me, John, I can’t – can’t I can’t John please-“

“Are you close?” John murmurs, pulling away briefly to glance up at Lucifer’s face. Lucifer hesitates, clearly torn between telling the truth and lying to get John inside him faster.

“Not yet,” He whispers, and, satisfied, John returns to the soft kisses, licking and sucking he’d been giving Lucifer’s hole. Lucifer groans pathetically, head tilting back. John can taste the heat; humans hadn’t been given Alpha/Omega settings, but Lucifer’s is so strong John can taste it, smell it, and it’s undeniably hot. He tenses every now and again, whenever John does something he likes, and John’s careful not to overload him; edging him instead, trying to draw it out as long as possible.

John’s fingers find his clit first, and his hips jerk involuntarily at their touch. He bites back the yelp of mixed surprise and pleasure, instead pressing his heels into John’s shoulders, and soon after John’s licking and sucking at it, two fingers working in and out of him as a replacement for the hunter’s warm tongue. He’s in absolute heaven, his entire lower body trembling as he rocks against the digits inside him, and he knows John’s pleased by the soft little hums and groans the Winchester makes. He can feel the heat building low in his body, knows he’s close, but he sort of never wants John to stop, because John’s so deliciously talented with his mouth and fingers.

The thought of John fucking him changes his mind, though, and he grips John’s bicep as a warning, throwing his head back. Finally, thank _God_ , John’s lips move up to his cock, and in one go swallow him down to the base. He arches and cries out and squirms, John’s mouth is so warm and wet and tight and he thinks he might explode from the pleasure.

“I’m – gonna cum, oh fuck John I’m gonna cum please please please-“ He cuts off abruptly when John hums affirmation, and the vibrations feel so good, and once John swallows around him he’s done for, spilling into John’s throat and all over the fingers in him. His entire body jerks and he chokes and gasps and keens.

John swallows it all down before pulling off, licking his lips and then the fluid from his fingers. Lucifer can barely breathe. The Archangel does look gorgeous, legs spread and thighs slick, feathers fluttering pitifully against the sheets. John moves to hover over him, keeping his legs bent over John’s shoulders; just watching as he calms.

“John,” Lucifer pleads softly once he’s regained his voice, and most of his wits. “John, ‘re you gonna fuck me now?”

“Do you want me to?” John murmurs, leaning down to kiss his neck, fingers stroking softly over his sides. He nods.

“Need it,” He whispers back. “Please. Begging you, John. Fuck me.”

“Good boy,” John purrs softly, sliding four fingers into him, just to be sure he’s stretched. He tilts his head back, panting softly, lifting his hips a little bit. John’s cock is pressed to his thigh; he can feel it throbbing against his skin. Then John pulls his fingers out and moves away momentarily. “Turn over,” John orders, sitting back. “On your knees. Put your ass in the air. Wait for me. Don’t touch yourself.”

Lucifer scrambles to obey, turning onto his belly and lifting his hips. He can feel the cool air against his opening and it makes him shiver, but he’s obedient to a fault and keeps his hands firmly on the mattress in front of him. He hears the clatter of John’s belt, the rustle of fabric as John strips down, and then the bed dips behind him. He’s trembling hopefully, and God he just wants John to fuck him. He’s not even sure if John can satisfy his heat without a knot, but it doesn’t matter.

“John, please,” He begs, wiggling his hips. “ _John_ , I need it, please.."

“Hang on,” John croons against his neck. “Give me a moment. You want it to feel good, right?”

Lucifer whines pitifully but doesn’t protest anymore. John presses a couple of soft kisses to his ass, lightly rubbing over the smooth expanse of flesh. Then John moves back up, pulling away for the briefest of moments.

Then, instead of the sweet satisfaction of John sliding into him, the belt falls against his ass. He jerks forward, hisses softly and turns to look at John in confusion; but John tangles a hand in his hair, pushes his face into the mattress and reminds him, in soft words and a gentle tone, who’s in charge, and he relaxes again.

John doesn’t waste too much time belting him, though, and after ten whacks he instead buckles the belt around Lucifer’s throat for a makeshift collar and leash. Lucifer shudders with pleasure when John gives it an experimental tug, and the hunter smirks a little.

“You ready, kitten?” John murmurs, leaning against Lucifer’s back and letting his cock rub against the Archangel’s opening. “I’m gonna put it in now.”

Lucifer nods eagerly, shifting to give him more access. “’m ready, please. Mount me, John, please.” He presses just the tip into Lucifer, watching smugly as the poor angel mewls and whines and pushes back. Lucifer’s noises go quiet when the head slides in, replaced instead with pants and gasps; seemingly more focused on holding still to let him do whatever he pleases than making sound. Still – he knows he should make sure he hasn’t hurt the guy.

“You okay?” He murmurs against Lucifer’s throat, and when Lucifer nods again he rolls his hips forward, sliding in deeper. Lucifer arches against his chest, letting out a low whine. Lucifer’s so fucking tight; he groans softly against Lucifer’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of Lucifer’s muscles giving way to his cock. He can feel the throb of Lucifer’s insides squeezing him, and god, is it nice.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Lucifer whispers, clutching the sheets, when John meets a tight spot. “Oh, fuck. Fuck.”

Momentarily Lucifer’s body puts up so much resistance John’s not sure he’ll be able to get all the way in. Then the muscle gives and he slams home, and Lucifer cries out and rocks back into his hips, eyes widening with ecstasy. Lucifer’s so deliciously wet and tight and the sudden tenseness in him only makes it better. John slides a hand under him between his thighs to lightly thumb over his clit, and he keens, bowing his head.

“Please,” Lucifer gasps. “Please, please, fuck me now, I need it so bad John please-“

“Hush,” John growls softly against his shoulder. “I’ll fuck you how I want to.”

Lucifer goes silent, panting softly. He’s tightening and relaxing periodically, and John’s fucked enough people to know that means he’s still adjusting to being split. After a short pause he relaxes entirely, sinking into John’s arms around his torso, and that’s when John lets himself slide back. He starts slow, with short, shallow thrusts, and he feels Lucifer quivering around him.

Finally Lucifer begins to rock with him, hesitant and nervous, and John lets him. Slowly the hunter pulls out a little further, pushes back in a little harder, and Lucifer lets out a breathy moan, tilting his head. John gives a light little tug on the leash, just to watch Lucifer inhale sharply. With each inward thrust John has to push aside the muscles all over again, which is the only reason he hasn’t begun fucking into Lucifer in earnest yet.

“Please,” Lucifer breathes, eyes half-lidded. “Daddy, please.”

John licks his lips, groaning softly as he pulls almost fully out of Lucifer; just until the head catches on Lucifer’s inside. Lucifer whimpers. Then John slams back into him, and he cries out, throwing his head back. John’s bigger than he had been anticipating; he can feel every throb and twitch of the hunter’s cock inside him, pressing into his walls.

“Feels so good,” Lucifer mumbles into the sheets, shifting his hips to swallow in John deeper. “Love you fucking me, Daddy. Breeding me. ‘S so good.”

Slowly John sets the pace, hard and fast, fucking at a downward angle into him so he’s forced to take John’s entire cock. Every other inward thrust drags a throaty moan from Lucifer; his opening trembles around John’s girth, straining to take him in so quickly. His heat is making the most delicious wet sounds with every movement, soft sucking on the way out, a wet squish when John slams in. And Lucifer’s in heaven. John’s rubbing his insides so good, breeding him so nicely, he doesn’t ever want it to end.

With one hand curled into his leash, holding tight, John gives him one more spank to hear the cry he makes. Then John’s fingers twist into his feathers, pulling lightly, and he keens as John kisses and licks at the base and his back. His wings are sensitive, and they fluff up at John’s touch, stretching into John’s callused hands.

“God, you feel so fucking good around my dick,” John groans softly, foregoing his hold on both the leash and Lucifer’s wings to grab his hips and yank him harder into every thrust. “Your little cunt is so tight, Lucifer. You ever been fucked before?”

Lucifer shakes his head no, mostly because John’s ramming in so deep that he sort of feels like if he opens his mouth he’ll vomit. He’s had plenty of sex; but he’s never been the one being fucked, especially not like this. He hears John’s soft chuckle above him.

“So I get to be the one to take your virginity. Good.” John leans down, nibbles softly on the shell of his ear, hands refinding Lucifer’s wings and pulling gently – just enough to make Lucifer’s nerves catch on fire. “So your pussy will be in the shape of my cock, always fit to take me in again whenever I decide to fuck you. Good boy.”

Lucifer keens softly, burying his face in the pillow. He’s pretty sure John’s pushing at the entrance to his womb – a part of himself he’s long tried to ignore. But he’ll be damned if his heat doesn’t make him want John to knock him up.

“John,” He whispers, and his voice is trembling. “Daddy. Please.”

“Please what?” John hums, smacks his ass again and his hips jerk. “You gotta use your words, kitten. I can’t read minds.”

“I’m close,” He manages breathlessly. “You – y’re gonna make me cum.”

John smirks. “Good. Don’t hold it, baby, let go. Cum for me. Scream for me when you do. Everybody’s gonna know you’re mine.”

Lucifer whimpers happily, pushing back into John’s thrusts. John pulls on the leash so he’s on his knees, pressed close against John’s chest; the thought of _he’s fuzzy_ crosses Lucifer’s mind briefly before John rams into his g-spot at full force, and he yelps and arches his back and throws his head against John’s shoulder. John growls possessively, aiming for that spot with every rough thrust until Lucifer cries – actual, soft sobs of ecstasy, driving himself down onto John’s cock as hard as possible.

“Cumming,” He gasps, blue eyes glazed with want. “Cumming Daddy I’m cumming I – ah – oh, God, _John!”_

John practically tears the cry from his lips, thrusting in so deep Lucifer feels it all the way to his stomach. He goes stiff and silent, swollen pink lips forming a perfect “o” shape, and John fucks him through his orgasm until reaching his own; and even then John continues to thrust, forcing his load into Lucifer’s walls. Finally the hunter stills and pulls out, letting Lucifer collapse onto the bed. Lucifer shudders at the feeling of John’s cum spilling out of him onto the sheets, and it’s so warm and he feels like he’s burning. He pants softly into the sheets, turning his head to let his cheek rest against the cool sheets.

After a moment John leans down against his back, pressing him into the mattress, both arms sliding around him. He exhales at John’s touch, relaxing into the hunter’s strong grip. His heat is still burning in his stomach, though, and the press of John’s semi-soft cock against the back of his thigh makes his own twitch interestedly.

“How do you feel?” John murmurs, kissing his shoulders; and he shrugs. “Do you need me to fuck you again?”

Lucifer hesitates, because dear lord he wants that so bad. He wants John to fuck him, breed him like a whore, dominate him as many times as John wants. But also.. he doesn’t want to work John too hard. He’s well aware humans are fragile and exhaustion is different to them.

“I can go again,” John adds, voice husky. “A few more times than that, if that’s what you need. I’m used to sex.. I have a pretty high tolerance.”

Lucifer whimpers softly, peeking over his shoulder at John. “Will you?” He pleads, blue eyes huge with want. “Please?”

“Of course, kitten,” John purrs softly, sitting up to let Lucifer move. “Turn on your back for me?”

Lucifer rolls over obediently, biting his lip and spreading his legs. He’s still dripping white, his thighs are slick with it, but he still seems eager to get fucked again. John sighs softly, kneeling between his thighs and leaning down to kiss him.

“How do you want me to do you?” John murmurs against his lips. “Want me to fuck you gentle or rough?”

“Fuck me rough,” Lucifer mumbles back, leaning into him. “Then I wanna ride you. Do it my way.”

John groans softly, trailing kisses down his throat and lifting his hips. He inhales, breathes in John’s scent; musky, a mixture of sweat and cum and cigarettes. It’s enough to make Lucifer’s head spin with lust and he shivers.

John lines up, the tip of his cock resting just inside Lucifer’s opening, waiting for Lucifer to nod the go-ahead. Then he pushes in – slow, just like before, although more teasing this time. Lucifer doesn’t need prep and they both know it; between his heat and John’s cum he’s slick enough for John to fuck into him right off the bat. He lets out a soft little noise, letting his hands splay out over John’s chest, running through the hair there momentarily before they dip down John’s stomach to the hunter’s hips.

John sighs with pleasure at his touch, sinking further into his inner warmth. His skin is cool; almost cold; but inside him is heated almost unbearably. He tightens momentarily – John had brushed one of the sensitive nerves that set off alarm bells in his head – and John pauses until he relaxes again before continuing to slide in.

“G’d damnit,” Lucifer mumbles, tilting his head back. “Y’re so fucking thick, John. So big. ‘m gonna break, I..”

“No you aren’t,” John soothes. “You can take this, baby. You can take it, I know you can.”

Lucifer makes a sound in the back of his throat somewhere between a whimper and a whine, eyes closing. He’s not sure when this had gone from _fucking_ to _making love_ but he can’t complain. John’s stretching him so sweetly, murmuring encouragement into his ears as he whines when his muscles sink out of the way with a dull ache. Finally John bottoms out, biting his lower lip, resisting the urge to fuck Lucifer’s brains out.

“Sure you want me to be rough with you?” John prompts softly, fingers running down his sides. He hesitates, momentarily, then nods, wrapping his legs a little more firmly around John’s waist. John grins darkly at him, lifts his legs up so they’re resting on John’s shoulders. Then John slides back until just the head is left in him; and then slams in again, at once aiming for his sweet spot.

He arches when John hits it, lips parting in a soundless gasp of pleasure. John smirks, making sure to ram it with every inward thrust, picking up a breakneck pace in and out of Lucifer’s body. Lucifer can feel his heat leaking out around John’s cock, probably staining the bed under him. Not that he cares. John’s fucking into him hard and fast and rough, leaving fingerprint bruises on his hips, forcing in even when Lucifer’s body begs for mercy.

Lucifer doesn’t want him to stop, though. He can’t get enough of John inside him, John fucking him, John’s cock and John’s kisses and John John _John_. He’s losing himself, drowning in John’s presence, and he loves it.

“Daddy,” He whispers; this time there’s no wait, no edging. John’s aim is to make him cum, and it’s working. “Daddy, your cock – you feel so good – please don’t stop.”

“Such a good boy,” John murmurs against his neck, fingers creeping up under the belt around his throat. “So good, taking me in. Listen to how wet you are for me. Your tight little cunt just loves my cock, don’t it?”

Lucifer nods pitifully, leaning into John’s touch. He’s close, so awfully close already, with John filling him, making his body make such wet noises. He should probably feel a bit violated – not just because the first being to see him like this was a human, but _the Winchester’s father_ – but he’s never felt more at home than he does under John.

He reaches orgasm quickly, melting into John’s thrusts, legs tightening over John’s shoulders and heels digging into the hunter’s shoulders, and John’s name leaves his lips like a prayer, over and over until he can’t speak anymore. John follows suit, filling his hole again, this time holding still inside him until he can relax. He’s shaking from head to foot, clinging to John’s arms, blue eyes hidden behind blond eyelashes. After a moment John leans down and catches his lips in a slow, sweet kiss, coaxes his mouth open and runs their tongues together briefly. Then John pulls out, grunting softly, and glances down at him.

“Still wanna ride me, kitten?”

Lucifer shakes his head vaguely, curling up on his side. John’s second load seems to have at least taken the edge off; for now, anyway. He doesn’t let himself think about what that could mean. John hums, carefully undoing the belt from around his neck and tossing it elsewhere in the room. Then the hunter slides off the bed, and when Lucifer remains where he is John smacks his ass to get him up.

“Come on. Gotta get these dirty sheets off.”

Lucifer whines and groans and complains but nonetheless gets up, leaning heavily on the wall. His thighs are slick with heat and both his own and John’s cum, and he looks dead tired. John strips the bed of any sheets that got fluid on them, carefully balling them up so the dry parts are on the outside and leaving them next to the door. Then he approaches Lucifer and gives him a soft nudge in the direction of the bathroom.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” John murmurs against his ear; and he sighs dramatically as he follows John into the bathroom. He sinks onto the toilet, mostly because his legs won’t carry him any further, as John grabs a washcloth and turns the water on. Once it’s at a decent temperature John wets the washcloth, wrings it out, and then kneels in front of Lucifer.

It only takes one touch for Lucifer to spread his legs, leaning back instinctively to give John prime access to his opening. John hums in satisfaction, carefully wiping down his inner thighs; but instead of using the cloth on his cunt John uses his mouth, licking and sucking softly until he cums again, whimpering for John to have mercy – but not really meaning it.

Then John cleans himself while Lucifer finds his feet, and when John leaves the bathroom Lucifer’s already curled up in bed. John rolls his eyes – he seriously needs to teach Lucifer how to human correctly – and as soon as the thought enters his mind he frowns. Why would he think that? This is a one night thing for certain.

Still, he fetches a blanket from his bag – it smells like home, which at this point is the only reason he carries it – and tosses it on the bed, covering Lucifer as well. Lucifer groans and stirs and curls up tighter into his ball, right up until John crawls into the bed next to him and drags the comforter up. Then he rolls over and curls into John’s side, nuzzling into John’s neck. Momentarily John is stiff; now that he’s coming down from the sex high he sort of feels like the morally right thing to do would be to push Lucifer away. Instead he ignores his moral compass and wraps an arm around Lucifer.

"John," Lucifer mumbles, peering up at the hunter. "How did you, uh. How did you know about, um, angel biology? I mean - have you - have you.. slept with an-?"

"Dear God, no," John chuffs. "I usually prefer to keep my work and my dick separate. Though apparently you're an exception. Nah - Sam and Dean have been doing a little.. ahh.. research. With their angel. Castiel? They keep records of stuff they discover. Speaking of.. did you.. want this to be more than a one night thing?"

"I.." Lucifer hesitates. He'd considered this already, and the choice isn't any easier to make. "I dunno. Do you want this to be a one night thing? Or - or more? I mean," He adds hastily, a pink flush coloring his cheeks. "Not - I'm not really, relationship material right now, but maybe I'm - fuckbuddy material?"

"Well," John says after a moment. "You do feel amazing around my cock. I'm down. But if you want me to fuck you like that again, I need you to agree to my favor first." It's mostly a lie. He'd probably fuck Lucifer again whether or not Lucifer agrees, if Lucifer presented to him. Lucifer bites his thumb indecisively.

"I.. I'll do my best," He says tentatively. "I can't.. make too many promises. But I can try?"

"Good."

The Archangel sighs, half in relief as his wings are finally able to de-manifest. Now that his grace isn’t caged, John half expects Lucifer to be gone by morning.

He isn’t. And John’s glad.


End file.
